Pluto Do/Credits
Story Storyboard Artists CHRIS RECCARDI, KENT BUTTERWORTH, JEFF SIERGEY, RICHARD PURSEL, OCTAVIO RODRIGUEZ, MARK O'HARE, SHERM COHEN Assistant Storyboard Artists CARL GREENBLATT, STEVE MUFFATTI, DON PATTERSON, JOHN McINTYRE, CAROLE HOLLIDAY, TODD KUROSAWA, DON DOUGHERTY, CHRIS SAVINO Design Original Character Designer STEPHEN HILLENBURG Character Designers THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON, SHERM COHEN, TODD WHITE, CAREY J. YOST Additional Character Designers CRAIG KELLMAN, BOBBY LONDON, JOHN RICE, DOUG ALLEN, AARON SPRINGER, DAN HASKETT Prop Designer THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON Background Designers JOHN SEYMORE, MARTIN ANSOLABEHERE, SUE MONDT Layout Layout Supervisors KENNY PITTENGER, SYLVIA EDWARDS Assistant Layout Supervisor PAULA SPENCE Layout Artists CHARLIE BEAN, ANDREW BIALK, JULIAN CHANEY, DAVID MUCCI FASSETT, BUTCH HARTMAN, MARC PERRY, CHRISTOPHER MITCHELL, C. MILES THOMPSON, STEPHEN DeSTEFANO, CONRAD VERNON, ADAM PALOIAN CGI Layout MICHAEL ANDREW KIM Animation and Timing Directors JOEY BANASKIEWICZ, TOM YASUMI, DONOVAN COOK, EDGAR LARRAZABAL, ANDREW OVERTOOM Character Animation PLUTO Supervising Animator ALAN SMART Senior Animators TOBY SHELTON, SCOTT MANSZ Animators STEPHEN PIERRE GORDON, HOLLY FORSYTH, MICHAEL KIM, SANDRA LOUISE-ZINGARELLI, MARK ALAN MITCHELL Assistant Animator TIM MITCHELL BORIS Supervising Animator ANDREW OVERTOOM Senior Animators ANDREAS DEJA, ROBERT ALVAREZ Animators LARRY LEICHLITER, BOB ZAMBONI, DOUG WILLIAMS, TONY CERVONE, DEXTER REED, SHANE GLINES, EDGAR LARRAZABAL Assistant Animator BARRIE NELSON FIFI Supervising Animator TOM YASUMI Senior Animators ALEXS STADDERMANN, MIKE O'DOUGHALL Animators MARK PETLOCK, MAURO CASALESE, KELLY ARMSTRONG, GREGG VANZO, WENDY PARKIN Assistant Animator ELIZABETH CHAPMAN BUTCH Supervising Animator BOB JAQUES Senior Animator ROBERT MacKICHAN Animators GARY DUNN, JEFF JOHNSON, STEVE MOORE, RICHARD PURSEL, MICHELLE BRYAN, FRED MILLER Assistant Animator JUN FALKENSTEIN Additional Animation SPIKE BRANDT, STEPHEN HILLENBURG, DIANE MICHELLE, NEAL STERNECKY, MICHAEL DISA, DINO ATHANASSIOU, CARAVAN PICTURES ANIMATION STUDIOS INC. Effects Animation Supervising Effects Animators JOHN MCINTYRE, SCOTT PETERSON Effects Animators ALEXS STADDERMANN, MARVIN PIETILA, DARRELL VAN CITTERS, MICHAEL ANDREW KIM, ADAM PHILLIPS Effects Assistants BARBARA ANN DUFFY, MATT GIRARDI, GARY CONRAD, MICHAEL LESKE, BRETT HARDIN CGI Animation Computer Animation Supervisor CHRIS BRISCOE Computer Animators SHEILA DUNN, CRAIG ZEROUNI, JONATHAN HILLS Backgrounds Background Supervisor AL GMUER Assistant Background Supervisor JANE NUSSBAUM Background Artists JULIAN CHANEY, MICHAEL CHEN, RAYMOND ZIBACH, JONATHON E. GOLEY, GERALDINE COOK, HARRY NICKELSON, LEONARD ROBLEDO Assistant Background Coorndiator JILL PETRILIAK Clean-Up Animation PLUTO Clean-Up Supervisor ANDREW DUNN Clean-Up Lead HEATHER MARTINEZ Senior Clean-Up Artists SOONJIN MOONEY, ERIK WIESE Clean-Up Artists BARBARA KRUEGER, DONNA ZELLER, DANA JO GRANGER BORIS Clean-Up Supervisor GERRY RINGWALD Clean-Up Lead ALMA GLICK Senior Clean-Up Artists JEANETTE IMER, DEREK L'ESTRANGE Clean-Up Artists NANCY FRAZEN, ROBERT LACKO, RAY LEONG, SUNG HOH, ERIC MOLINA FIFI Clean-Up Supervisor JUDY HOLLOWAY Clean-Up Lead MICHAEL 'GEORGIE' PATTINSON Senior Clean-Up Artists SIMON ASHTON, RYAN O'LOUGHLIN Clean-Up Artists NANCE FINLEY, LEE WOOD, ANTHONY GIANCIOLO BUTCH Clean-Up Supervisor NELDA RIDLEY Clean-Up Lead DARYL BROUGHAM Senior Clean-Up Artist GINA BRADLEY Clean-Up Artists STEVE SEED, MICHAEL ANDREWS, DONALD JUDGE Inbetween Animation PLUTO Inbetween Supervisor CYNTHIA TELLO Inbetween Lead SCOTT BERN Senior Inbetween Artists DARREN VANDENBURG, MICHAEL WARD Inbetween Artists CATHERINE PETERSON, JANG YU-KIM, STEVE SMITH, JOANNE COUGHLIN, TIM PALLETT BORIS Inbetween Supervisors YAN BUDEEN, STEVE AGUILAR Inbetween Lead JOHN ROSEN Senior Inbetween Artists TONY COPE, XIAO MEI MIAO Inbetween Artists IAN BAIRD, JAMES BURKS, TERRY O'TOOLE, RALPH MIGLIORI, RON PRICE FIFI Inbetween Supervisors CARL BARKS, AARON SMITH Inbetween Lead SAM RECINOS Senior Inbetween Artists KIM STEPHENSON, MIRIAM GOODMAN Inbetween Artists SIMON NORTHWOOD, KRIS HELLER, AMANDA EARLE, NORLAND TELLEZ, JEFFREY TSE BUTCH Inbetween Supervisors MARK MOESTLER, TERRI EDDINGS Inbetween Lead ADAM MURPHY Senior Inbetween Artists JUAN MANUEL ALVAREZ, G. LYNNE SHAW Inbetween Artists PATRICK DAILEY, STEPHEN STEINBACH, JERRY LOVELAND, CRAIG McCRACKEN, PAUL RUDISH Digital Production Digital Production Supervisor BETH GOODWIN Digital Production Assistant CHARLIE LUCE Technical Directors DEREK DRYMON, HEATHER McCLENAHAN Supervising Color Stylist TEALE REON WANG Color Stylist DENE ANN HEMING Production Manager, Digital SIMON CRUSE Production Production Supervisors JENNIE MONICA, DINA BUTEYN Additional Production Manager DEBBY HINDMAN Production Coorndiators MEGAN BROWN, DONNA CASTRICONE, CHARLIE DESROCHERS, MARCY DEWEY, JUNE TEDESCO Production Assistants LINDA MOORE, SANDRA BENENATI, STEPHEN HILLENBURG, DEREK IVERSEN Casting Casting Supervisors SARAH NOONAN, ALEX GORDON Casting Assistant JULIE MORGAVI Editorial and Post Production Supervising Editor CHRISTOPHER HINK Assistant Editor MARK MERTHE Unit Post Production Supervisor GAYLE MNOOKIN Post Production Supervisor HEATHER ADAMS Post Production Assistants MATT COREY, SHAWN TRASK Track Readers CAROL IVERSON, FRED SALINAS, JOE TRUEBA, MIKE TRUEBA Dialogue Editors JAMES HEARN, KERRY IVERSON Additional Voices TONY ANSELMO, COREY BURTON, BILL FARMER, TRESS MacNEILLE, JIM CUMMINGS, APRIL WINCHELL, JASON MARSDEN Sound Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ Supervising Sound Effects Editor TOM SYSLO Sound Editors DOUG ANDROSKA, ERIC FREEMAN, GABRIEL ROSAS, TOM SYSLO Foley Mixer BRAD BROCK Foley Artists DIANE GRECO, RICHARD PARTLOW Re-Recording Mixers TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, TIMOTHY J. GARRITY, ERIC FREEMAN Original Soundtrack Available from Warner Bros. Records Music SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG I SEE YOU AGAIN Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Lyrics by Steve Muffatti, Tress MacNeille Composed by Hank Smith Music Composed by Lorraine Feather Performed by Lou Rawls Performed by Lou Rawls with Desiree Goyette SAFE AND SOUND TOGETHER, TOGETHER Lyrics by Steve Muffatti, Tress MacNeille Lyrics by Steve Muffatti, Tress MacNeille Composed by Lorraine Feather Composed by Lorraine Feather Performed by Lou Rawls with Lorenzo Music Performed by Margie Hines I TURN TO YOU (End Credit Finale) Written by Diane Warren Produced by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Performed by Lou Rawls Additional Music by JOHN DEBNEY Music Supervisors KIMBERLY OLIVER, GARY LIONELLI Music Editors NICOLAS CARR, WILLIAM P. GRIGGS, M.P.S.E. Orchestrations STEVE BELFER, JEREMY WAKEFIELD, SAGE GUYTON Music Preparation JOANNE KANE MUSIC SERVICES, FRANK GRAHAM, BOOKER WHITE Score Performed by THE HOLLYWOOD STUDIO ORCHESTRA Additional Music Supervisor KARYN RACHTMAN Music Contributions LOVECAT MUSIC Director of Music Production BODIE CHANDLER Director of Music Administration ERIC COLEMAN SPECIAL THANKS TO THE UNITED PLANKTON PICTURES CREW Prints on EASTMAN KODAK FILM Color by DELUXE DOLBY DTS MPAA / IATSE © 1998 Paramount Pictures and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. A Division of Michael Poryes Productions, Inc., A Time Warner Company. All Rights Reserved. The persons and events in this motion pictures are fictitious. Any similiarty to actual persons or events in unitentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unathorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Produced by CARAVAN PICTURES TELEVISION ANIMATION Distributed by PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION Category:Credits